


Brother, Please

by Latishiante1001



Series: 2017 SPN Kink Bingo Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Dean is starting his heat and he has no Alpha. What will Sam, an Alpha, do?





	Brother, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Knotting
> 
> This only fills the "Knotting" square even though there are multiple moments that complete other squares on my card.

Dean wakes up whimpering, sweating, and in soaked boxers.   
  
"Fuck. No. How did I- Oh!" Dean breaks off on a moan as more slick pulses out of his hole. "Ugh, damn it."   
  
He's been so stressed out and busy that he forgot to take his suppressants. He hasn't been in heat since he first presented. I've been so careful, Dean thought, I'm so stupid. Dean cries out as more slick pulses out of his hole.    
  
Sam busts through the door, "Dean! What's- Oh! Oh my god! You're in heat!"   
  
"No shit, Sherlock!" Dean grits out, trying not to moan in front of his brother.  _ God, can't believe he's seeing me like this. _   
  
"Um, I'll just go then. I'll bring you food later." Sam says going out the door. As soon as the door is closed he is leaning against it and sinking to the floor.  _ Damn it. _   
  
"Oh fuck." Dean moans, needing to be filled.   
  
~~ 3 hours later ~~   
  
Dean feels like he's dying. He's tried everything to calm his heat but nothing worked for long. Jerking off, shoving his fingers in his wet and ready hole, even trying to imagine a faceless Alpha knotting him, mating him. Sam has been going crazy since he found Dean in heat. He's been wanting to go in there and knot his brother for the majority of the time.  _ Wanting to mark him, mate him, make him mine, fill him with my- No! _ , Sam thought, shaking his head.  _ I can't think like that about my brother.  _ Sam's thoughts about his brother from when he was younger came back in a flood, making it even harder to stop himself from going to his brother. Sam gets up, writes a note, and slides it under Dean's door. He goes and gets in the Impala with the intention of getting food and getting away from Dean's intoxicating smell.   
  
~~ 10 minutes later ~~   
  
Dean wakes up hoping that what happened was a nightmare. A few seconds pass before he starts panicking again. He looks around the room and notices the note in front of his door. He musters up enough energy to go and get the note.   
  
_ Went to go get food. Be back soon. _ __  
_    - Sam _   
  
Dean whimpers, wishing that he could just smell Sam's scent. Being this close to Sam during his heat has brought up some very unbrotherly thoughts. He's always loved Sam. Both in a brotherly way and in a sexual way. The latter love started when Sam presented. He's always kept it a secret, never told anyone. Always scared that if he told Sam, that he would lose him. That Sam would hate him and never be able to look at him without disgust and hate in his eyes. That Sam would leave. He couldn't lose Sam. He couldn't be the reason for it, either. Dean is snapped out of his thoughts as another pang of arousal floods through him. _ I just need Sam to knot me, mate me, make me his, fill me with his pups. I need him, now.  _ Dean's always felt connected to Sam, more than brothers naturally are. He always told himself it was something else, that they were just naturally close. But he's always really known the truth. This heat made it come to the front of his mind. There was no mistaking it for something else, no lying about it.    
  
_ Sam was his mate. His true mate. _   
  
~~ 15 minutes later ~~   
  
Sam walks through the door with bags full of food in each hand. He walks downstairs and puts the bags on the table. He gets one of the burgers out and heads for Dean's room. On the way there, he tries to steel himself for the smell and sight of his brother in heat, even though he knows it won't help much. He gets to the door and opens the door. What little shields he had to stop himself from fucking his brother into the mattress were on 1%.   
  
Dean was on his back with one hand on his cock and the other in his ass, fucking himself with 4 fingers. Dean moans loudly, smelling Sam. Dean opens his eyes and looks at Sam, nearly breaking Sam.   
  
"Sam, please. I need you. Please knot me! Now!" Dean moans.   
  
"Dean, this is your heat talking. You probably won't even remember this after-" Sam tries, nearly breaking.   
  
"I want you! I've always wanted you! I've wanted you since you presented! Oh god. Please Sam. Please tell me you feel it, too. Please tell me you love me that way, too." Dean confesses, hoping that Sam feels the same way as he does.   
  
Sam is shocked. He feels the same about me, Sam thought, There is no way. Sam's face is unreadable and it's scaring the shit out of Dean.   
  
"Sam, please. Say anything. Anything at all. Damn it. Just forget it. Don't leave-" Dean says, panicking.   
  
"Dean, shut up! I love you too. Not just in a platonic, brotherly way but in a mating way, too. I need you, too. I always have. Even before we presented,  _ I loved you _ ." Sam says, meaningfully, blowing Dean's mind.   
  
Dean takes a deep breath and says seductively smirking, "Then come mate me, Sammy."   
  
Sam starts to smile too and takes his shirt off. By the time Sam is completely undressed and climbing over Dean, they are both grinning.   
  
"We're so stupid." Sam says, chuckling.   
  
"Yeah we are but can we not be stupid right now? Literally soaking my sheets more than they already are." Dean says.   
  
Sam laughs, "Of course. I'll always love giving my amazing Omega whatever he wants. Especially, in a time like this." Sam leans down and finally kisses Dean, causing the Omega to moan. When Sam traces Dean's plump, lower lip, he's delighted when Dean opens his mouth and let's him touch his tongue with his own. Dean continuously moans, seemingly purring.   
  
"Oh, Sam. Please." Dean whimpers.   
  
"What do you need, my beautiful Omega?" Sam asks, kissing Dean's neck and searching for the perfect spot to put his mating mark.   
  
Dean blushes a little, "I need you to fuck me. Please. I need you to knot me. Fill me, please. Alpha!"   
  
"Good boy." Sam praises and starts to make his way down Dean's body.  When Sam makes his way down to Dean's chest, he sucks at one of Dean's nipples and twists and pinches the other one with his hand, causing Dean to moan and squirm.   
  
"Sam. Sammy, please. I love this- Oh! I do. But I need you to get in me. Now!" Dean groans.   
  
"You have to do one thing first. Say all of that except say 'Alpha' instead of my name." Sam says, smirking a little.   
  
"Ugh, damn it. Alpha, please. I love this, I really do. I need you to get in me! I need your knot, Alpha!" Dean complies, whining.   
  
"Such a good Omega." Sam praises and goes farther down Dean's body. He gets down to Dean's cock and licks a stripe on the underside from his balls to the very tip.    
  
"Alpha!" Dean cries out.   
  
Sam moves down a little bit and licks Dean's wet and ready hole.    
  
"Oh god! Sam please!" Dean moans, his hips coming completely off the bed.   
  
"You taste so good Dean." Sam says, licking his hole again. Sam brings his hand up and pushes two fingers into Dean's hole.   
  
"Alpha, please. I'm ready. I've literally had my fingers up my ass for the majority of this heat. Just get in me, please!" Dean grinds out.   
  
"Ooh, bossy." Sam says, pulling his fingers out, causing Dean to give a very, very manly whine. Sam moves up and puts a finger in his own mouth, humming around it. Then he moves the other finger and puts it at Dean's lips. Dean sucks it in greedily, moaning around it, tasting himself.   
  
"Please." Dean whines quietly.   
  
"I got you, Dean." Sam says positioning himself at Dean's hole. Dean moans as Sam starts to push in. Sam groans as he bottoms out while Dean cries out.   
  
"Dean, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Sam asks, frantically.   
  
"No. I'm fine. Move, please." Dean moans.    
  
"Yes, sir." Sam says as he pulls out, thrusts back in. The room is filled with moans, groans, grunts, and whines as Sam starts fucking Dean.    
  
"Dean, oh god. You feel so good. Can't believe that we could have been doing this for  _ years _ . Fuck. Gonna fill you with my cum. Fill you with my pups. Always gonna have you full with my pups. You want that, Dean? You wanna have my pups?" Sam groans.   
  
"Yes, Alpha. Fill me with your pups. Please. Oh!" Dean moans. "SAM!" Dean cries out as Sam hits his prostate. "Oh, god. Do that again!"   
  
Dean can't stop moaning and crying out since Sam keeps hitting his prostate on every thrust.   
  
"Dean, oh god. You're so beautiful like this." Sam moans as Dean's hole clenches around him because of his words. Dean would be blushing if his body wasn't flushed already.    
  
"Oh, Sam. So close. Need to cum. Please!" Dean groans, reaching down to touch his cock but Sam slaps his hand away.   
  
"No. You're gonna cum from my cock alone. Dean, fuck. Cum with me. Oh god." Sam orders. Dean whines feeling the familiar tightening in his lower belly.   
  
"S-Sam. Gonna cum. Oh!" Dean moans. "SAM!" Dean cries out, feeling his orgasm wash over him, almost blacking out.   
  
"Dean, oh god." Sam groans following him over the edge. Sam bites Dean's neck as he cums, hard. Dean yells out, coming a second time, feeling the sting of the mating bite and his brother's knot swelling and plugging the cum in him. Sam holds himself over Dean, keeping his weight off of him. They're both panting, trying to catch their breath after cumming so hard. Sam leans down and kisses Dean lovingly.   
  
"I love you, Dean." Sam whispers against his lips.   
  
"I love you too, Sam." Dean says, sleepily. Sam turns them onto their sides and pulls Dean closer to him, wrapping himself around Dean as much as he can.   
  
"Sam." Dean says, quietly.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Do we want kids right now? I mean, I  __ do not want them raised like we were and I don't want to be benched. The world isn't exactly settled right now, supernatural wise. What happens if I get pregnant? What are we gonna do?" Dean asks, panicking a little.   
  
"Well, we'll do what we always do. We'll figure it out. We always do. If you do get pregnant from this heat, you will be benched for the pregnancy and the first few months but not forever. I know you can't quit forever, neither can I. But there will certainly be less hunting then we are doing now. We'll be okay, Dean." Sam comforts, holding Dean tighter.    
  
Dean sighs and grips Sam tighter. "We'll be okay." Dean repeats to himself, trying to get himself to believe it.   
  
"I love you, Dean." Sam says, lovingly.   
  
"I love you too, Sam." Dean whispers, closing his eyes.    
  
Dean falls asleep seconds later but Sam stays up for a few more minutes, listening to the sound of Dean's heartbeat. Sam soon falls asleep to the comforting beat of Dean's heart. They've always been strong together, but now that they are bonded, they are stronger than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are on my Tumblr: Latishiante1001! Go check it out.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We're Gonna Be Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883702) by [Latishiante1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001)




End file.
